When Regular Touches Fire
by LittlePinguin
Summary: Suko One shots. There aren't many stories about them so... T For later chapters.
1. Hatred Against Amorous

**A/N: My first Avatar fic. And I'm obsessing with the whole Suki/Zuko Thing. Can't believe it. Still I'm a Zutara shipper.**

**Sets after The Southern Raiders When Zuko and Suki bumped into each other I started to like those two. **

**Avatar belongs to Nick and Micheal Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
**

--

When Regular Touches Fire.

Hatred Against Amorous

--

Hatred.

Not many girls are hatred of Zuko, of course they thought that he was a betrayer. But still fancied him from a distance. And that all, because of his looks and the fact that he never speak, or almost. He is one big mystery.

Katara hates him, or at least when everybody else is looking, But at night, the two share more passion than the two lovebirds in the cave of two lovers.

Song hates him, or at least she attempt, But time after time she fails. And the more she tries, the more she begins to like him. He is her perfect stranger. The one that will never return to her.

Jin is furious. Furious of the scarhead. First he give her hope to go on a date with her, then they share a simple and innocent kiss and then... BAM he dissapeard, but later return as PRINCE ZUKO... He killed the avatar for his own honor. Outraged that is what she is. But at the same time, she is head over heels, madly in love with him. But he is oblivious of her, forgotten like an old piece of paper. Old news. And she doesn't like it one bit.

Toph is the only one who gave him a chance. Of course she wasn't happy that he burned her feets but now she is so over it. He is like a brother to her. A dumb and cocky little prince. sarcastic and good company. She likes sparky for who he is.. And nothing is going to chance that.

Azula can't imagine anybody else who is so stubborn and betrayal as her brother, Zuzu. She hates his guts. So the princess planned things to do to him, when she'll catch him. Before she kills him.

Ty Lee never hated Zuko, Well she must, because she was afraid of Azula. But now in prison she doesn't do that anymore, Only she will not say it out loud, because of Mai.

Because Mai hates him the most of everybody, Break up, Make up, Break up and on and on. But now he let her rotten in prison. The worst prison in the world. Boiling Rock. Fortunatelly for her, is the Warden her uncle. Unfortunatelly she betrayed him to let Zuko escape. So Mai and Ty Lee are official the enemy of the fire nation. So they'll be treaten like all the prisoners in it.

But because of his looks he isn't the most hateful person. He can make it go all soften.

Then there is a Kyoshi warrior. Who sees through his act. The silence and torning boy attitude. So he can strike when they trust him good enough. But Suki remembered the time he burn down her village, so she kept her eyes open, to watch the avatar and his friends, her friends. That's the reason why she sleeps in the morning when they wake up.

And that's why she is sitting on the rock, looking at the moon for a while and than turn herself to the campers, who peacefully are sleeping. except one. Her eyes widen as two golden eyes are staring at her. As soon as she sees it the eyes went off shamefully. Outraged she walks to the boy, and grab his wrist. Dragging him from his sleeping bag into the cold night. He shivers but said nothing. No complaining or not even a snort. He walks with her. Untill they were miles away from the others.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" She exclaims angry at the ex prince.

"_My _problem?" He asked in disbelief. "You drag me here in the cold to the beach and then abuse me. " She looks around to the waves that chrashed on the coast. and then back at the shirtless boy.

"Can we go back now? I don't want a cold." He whined at her with a grin, as he spotted her looking admiring at his bare chest. She let go of his wrist and then mumble something. Walking away from him. towards the see. This was his opportunity to go back. Waking Katara and have their moment. Finally he could, because that Kyoshi Warrior don't sleep in the night. To concentrate to watch him.

But instead of walking to the camp, he walked to her. He need to know.

"Why don't you sleep at night?" He asks her, while sitting next to her. The warrior yawns and then answers. "Because I don't trust you."

He knew that she was going to say that, he just knew it. Everybody doesn't trust him. The only ones that did it where his mother, Toph and..

Uncle Iroh.

He sighs unhappy, with a glint in his eyes. There they sit, The repudiated warrior and the betrayer. Togheter looking how the see get rough. This was his time to leave, he needs distraction, a pair of blue eyes to cheer him up. The warrior will sit here for a while. And just on the moment he want to stand up she opened her mouth.

"Why do you have the scar?"

Now does he really need Katara, so he stands up and begin to walk. Only the girl was allert and take his wrist. "I need to trust you, so tell me, then you can go to your waterbender." She growls with a hint of jealousy, or that was what he thinks. "None of your business." He snapped back.

"Whatever" she let go and begin to walk in the see. Zuko get frustrated with the girl by the minute, and begin to walk after her. Not carring how darn cold the water was, or that his pants get soaking wet, What was her deal? "WARRIOR!" He screams after her, making her turn around. Her eyes were dark and angry. "The name is SUKI!" She splashs water at the boy. who couldn't get out of the way. So water comes in his mouth. he cought out loud. "Fine.." Zuko sneezes and then swim after her. further and further in the see. "You can catch me hothead. I'm a warrior." She smirked playfull at the boy behind. And damn, she's quick.

He pouts at the girl, before turning around and swim back. "Stubborn little witch, this time you win."

"Good." She smiled as she swimmed back to the coast with him. Not knowing that his eyes were turning evil. He dives under water and carry her with her. Clenching his arm around her feet and begin to pull.

"WHAT THE..." was all the warrior could say before something pulled her under water. She panicked, while trying to swim to air. But the 'thing' was too strong so she let herself drown, a little tear runs in the water. Till golden eyes were close to her grey ones. She gasped angry while getting a little bit of water in her mouth. Coughing she let herself get more water in her mouth. Zuko sees this and drag her above the water.

"Are you insane!" She screams heavily breathing after coughing and breathing air. He only smirked at her. While swimming with her to the coast. When they reached the sand she let herself fall. Sighing in relief that she is back on land. A thud landed next to her. She looked at it, he golden eyes responded back.

She opened her mouth. "I..."

Zuko watch her trying to finish her sentence, while stroking her hair from her eyes, who looked so beatifull in the moon. "am going to sleep now." She clenched herself at his wet body shivering. He tried to warm him and her up, that's what he can he's a firebender. Silence he heard her snooze into sleep.

Carefully he slipped away from her grip and begin to walk towards the camp, this time for real. After carring the warrior away from the water.

"Suki." He whispered in her ears. Of course does he knows her name. But she doesn't have to know that. she sighed with a smile, while clenching herself at a rock. "Sokka." She mumbled dreamily. He looked a little heartbroken but with a smile on his face he walks over to the tent were a waterbender is resting.

Time for waking up his number one lady.

--

Amorous.

That is what the fire bender felt that night in the water for the warrior

**A/N: Well What do you think?**

**R&R  
**


	2. The Hidden Love Scene

**A/N: When I was studying for an important test, I got a Idea... And with my forgotten mind I'm going to write it down.**

**This one sets at the end of The Ember Island Players, I laughed tears on this episode.**

--

When Regular Touches Fire

The Hidden Love Scene

--

The whole audience clapped and whistled on their fingers. Cheering about the fact that Firelord Ozai defeated the 'feminism' avatar. Everyone, except one balcony, who were shocked and staring dumbfounded at the platform,

"Stupid play." Zuko muttered under his breath, knowing that the rest of the gang were thinking the same. Looking at his right were Katara nervily was playing with a stroke of her brown hair, while Toph winced her nose, but there was no sign to get up and leave. And on the wooden bench behind them was no movement either. Sokka mouth was open and there was something eatable in his hand. Ready for to be eaten but it didn't shove in his mouth tough. Aang had pulled his hat fully over his face. And Suki looked akward to everybody too. especial to Zuko and then slowly to Aang.

When there eyes met they begin to stand up. She punched her beloving boyfriend, who dropped his sweet. Angrily he glared at Suki but she simple smirked. Finally everybody was trying to go on their feets when a raspy voice said something. Zuko hadn't heard what, but concidering the rest of the room plus the rest of the balcony sit. He must do it too. Again.

Snorting he let himself fall onto the bench a small thud came right after.

"Stupid play." He repeated. when curtains opened again. The decor was no more red, it was green. There were a couple of trees and stuff you can find in the woods. Zuko scept Katara a questionable look, while she was trying to figure out what is happening..

What's going on?

"What are they going to do." He heard Aang behind him asking that. Suki answered. "I didn't hear exactly.. But I caught the word love..." A gasp came from the boy next to her. "A Hidden Love Scene!" He whispered roughly. An exciting yelp came from next to Katara. "Finally some embarrissing love around you guys." She sat comfortable, like the ending of this play never happened.

"Or maybe you have some interest in Teo," Katara smirked. Toph gave her a death glare. but not in her direction. more to the other balcony. "Be happy that we are here, or I had kicked your butt." She warned her friend, Katara gave her only a challenging look. "You wouldn't dare." She shot back husky. Her sibbling on the other hand was another material. He got really white, while he crossed his fingers.

"Please don't let them show, me making out with Appa, Please don't let them show, me making out with Appa!" He had begged almost inaudible but his girlfriend catched him. "What!" She hissed to him. Sokka had shot up immediately, while putting an arm around her. "Nothing dear. Just go ahead and watch..." He smiled so sarcastic at her that it looked like a real comforting smile. Suki just shook her head. And on the moment she want to argue, Aang lifted his finger and pointed at the platform. "Suki there!"

There stood six girls in the forrest. Player Suki and two other Kyoshi Warriors and Players Azula, Ty lee and Mai. Zuko frowned a little bit when his eyes went on Mai's role. She looks like the real Mai, With the boring and sarcastic look.

He left her.

In prison.

All Alone.

"Damn." He heard Sokka, "You're not going to tell me that you maked out with Azula?" SLAP. A hard punch filled the whole balcony, togheter with a giggling Toph and a gasping Aang.

"I sense that that hurt." Aang had leaned to Zuko and whispered.

"Don't mention it." Zuko chuckled. Looking at Katara who gave the bald monk a strange look, and when he responded it, she blushed and look sharp back at the play.

"That hurts too right?" The ex prince whispered back.

"Don't mention it." Aang growled, while leading his attention draw back to the play. Zuko did the same.

_Meanwhile on the higher bench in the balcony.._

When Azula attacked Suki, Sokka gasped. "Did she hurt you?" He asked with theets clenched.

"Just a little, but not enough to stop me from being here." She smiled weakly. Knowing that something horrible is going to happen on the platform. It's a bad thing that she was in the hidden scene, but if their is love in it, she definitely is scared. Why didn't she remember that she attacked Azula? The only time was when they headed to Ba Sing Se and...

O MY FUCKING SPIRIT.

Suki let out a loud gasp. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. She looked carefully to her boyfriend, who looked slightly amuzed slightly scared at the performance before his eyes. "Hun I'm tired." She lied to him, just on the point that Azula gave the final blow. The whole audience gasped. Sokka even got off his seat. "Sokka.. Please this is a stupid play, lets go home." Suki almost begged him. While pulling at his arm like a five year old.

Sokka tried hard not to shout to the players about hurting his Suki. His temper was already bad, Untill Suki pulled at his arm, he shook her off. Letting know that he's okay with a soft growl and begin to watch the scene again. But now annoyingly.

"Come on Sokka, you don't want to see this." Now the rest off the crew looked strange at the angsty Warrior. "Lets go!" She stood up quickly.

"Why?" Aang asked for Sokka... Feeling that he was involved with this whole situation. Well what do you except he's the Avatar. Well Suki couldn't say exactly what is going on. So she needed some kind off excuse... What? She looked hopefully to Zuko but he didn't get the clue. For the love of Yue... he doesn't now it anymore. He just simply forgot that. It made her redden a bit. Stupid honorable Zuko.

"Sokka I was going to tell you later but..." The Warrior sighed scretch some time. "I'm pregnant..." and in 3 2 1...

"WHAT?!?" The balcony screamed so hard that there were people who looked from down to upside. Their balcony neigbours looked also. Way to go Suki!

"Well I think that it's true." She tried to make it a lot easier, but Sokka nearly fainted, Aang pulled his hat over his head again, Zuko did the same with his cap and Toph jumped from her seat of shock that she almost felt of it, Luckily there is Katara who hold her down.

"But... you... me... what.. huh?" He panicked at her. "I think we must go now." Suki said, looking at the disturbing people. And she did it. It was the most regretfull lie she ever made, and heck yes that she's going to the underground instead to the spirit world. But it is worth it. They stood up they had actually stood up! With their backs to the play untill the player said.

"What are _you_ doing here Zuko!" That definitely drew the disturbing people attention. Even her own friends.

She swallowed her spit hard._ 'Thank you Kyoshi for supporting me through this all.' _She thought irritated as she sit down with her hands in her head. And as expect the group turned their heads to the play. "What is Zuko doing over their." Toph muttered to Katara but she hasn't the slightest clue.

"Are you hurt?" The player Zuko with the scar at the wrong side asked concerned. The player Suki threw some pins at him. "Don't come any closer... With my other hand I can take you." She warned him.

"I'm not going to hurt you _Painted freak._" The real Zuko's eyes widened. "Painted freak?" He asked to himself and turned around to face a embarresed looking Suki.

"Oh Underground no!" He protested making Suki to look up from her hands. Sokka also looked at him strangely.

_On the play._

Player Suki crawled (Of course horrible fake) To a paper rock. Her fake tears stream out of her eyes. "Why don't you just leave me here. It's better than taken away with you!" She threw another pin to him. He quickly but stiffingly avoided it.

"Why don't you be such a pain in the arse and come with me." He offered his hand once again. But she slapped it away.

"Fine. Have it your way..." He grunted, while make his hands flame, she looked at him disgusted without any fear. "What happened?" He was still on fire, but didn't throw it at her.

"Azula attacked us and her puppets took away my girls and she left me here!" She answered with hints of anger in her voice

"Why did she attacked you."

"Because we escaped from her former attack."

"I'm still here to help you know."

"Whatever you want _princey_."

And with that he threw a fire ball at her. It didn't hit her tough, but she still was shocked about the situation. She's hurt and in bad condition. He's the firelord son. Healthy and Kyoshi knows what.

"I swear burn my hear and you'll die."

"Typical" He snorted, picking the warrior up and threw her against the tree. "Girls has always talked about there hair." He drew himself against her body. Stroking her lip.

"Well I don't do at girl stuff!" She looked away blushingly.

"Speaking about girl stuff where is your painted disguise. Even tough you look better without it. more beautifull." He flirted still touching her. Only now his hot finger make circles around her cheekbone.

"Stop it you are a sauna!" She tried to pull him away. But her voice sounded pleased.

"Make me.." He replied huskily and then their lips collapsed. Hunger for more he pulled her tighter against the tree so leafs drop on her hair, she smirked between the wanted kisses and begin to reach his hair. First she didn't responded but Boy, every kiss gets better and better. She softly moaned, when his burning lips begin to kiss her neck. Softly he bit in her skin. She gasped from joy.

But soon as he did it, he stopped. Looking scared at the Warrior in front of him. "I... You.." He let her go. She also stumbled back against the tree.

"I have a boyfriend now." She stated dumbfounded. Touching the spot where he bit.

"Yeah, there is a girl in town who is looking desperate for me." He replied. "This has never happened." While he want to run away. He heard noises from behind. A loud sob.

"Kyoshi! I cheated on my boyfriend!" She breathed slow now. "And I freaking _liked_ it!" Now tears stream from her eyes. Forgetting her bruises she felt hopeless to the ground. "He! I don't complain either!" Zuko said while sitting next to her.

"And that is going to cheer me up?" Still sobbing he put an arm around her akwardly.

"Hushh it's going to be all right. This just never happened." He kept repeating that.

"I know." She had looked at him for a while. And then turned away. Hopping on her feets and begin to walk.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" He asked again.

"Yeah. I'm a Kyoshi Warrior, and If I go with you... Than I think I will fuck you up alive." She answered huskily in his ear. "So go now, give it some peace and go after your Ba Sing Se girl. Forget about me, forget about all this. I will be an illigal person in this town, but I can get in. I know it." And there she goes. Following her own path and not looking back. He stared after her. But then turned around.

_Back on the balcony._

Silence...

"You dated a tramp from Ba Sing Se?" Toph was the first one who broke the silence.

And boy. Suki never understood why silence is such a good thing. But finally she got the anwser. That's why Zuko has always been the silence one

Brilliant!

**A/N:I like the idea, but not how I ended it. Loveyall**

**x Didn't**

**P.s. The Underground means hell. In my version.. Haha how lame -.-**

**I do not own Avatar, but the big f on my test... Yep that is going to be mine.  
**


	3. The Art Side Of Me

**A/N: He I'm back with another Zuko Suki drabble, In this story they don't have powers and they are in High School. And this is Suki's POV**

--

When Regular Touches Fire

The Art-Side Of Me

--

I'm late.

As always, I'm late!

There I run, Hurried to get to my favourite class, Art class. Sure I can draw and paint, It's easy. that is why it is my favourite class. Oh and because of the teacher! Mr. Azon.

Darn that man is hot! With his golden eyes and dark hair, and he's definitely hot when he wears a plain white T-shirt. If you look closely than you could see all his muscles. But this time he doesn't wear his T-shirt, worse, He wasn't there! Not in class. Instead a Bull dog stood there. (All right she isn't really a Bull dog but hey, she looks darn close like a dog.)

"SIT!" She barked at the students, including me.

"My name is Helga Huffabee. But call me Miss Huffabee, if you don't, than you'd be happy if you could say the word Art ever again!" Warned, the students were quiet so she could babble the next fifty minutes. "I'm going to replace Mr. Azon for a while, because he's going to visit his family in London. Ten years ago his sister died in a terrible fire accident... So here I am!" She clapped so strongly in her hands that all the kids looked up. "Late girl, can you tell the reason why I'm here?" She ordened at me... From all the students in the class she asked me! "Uh something with fire.." I replied dumb I really need to pay attention.

"Wrong! Detention after class miss..." The Bull dog barked again.

"Suki..." I pouted. I'm so mad at that woman! I never ever get detention and now I am barely ten seconds in the same room with her and I already get it.

"And because of Mr. Azon I have a special dedication for you... ZUKO!" She babbled through my angry glare. But when the door opened I forgot it completely. The whole class and I gasped. A figure stood there hanging casual at the door. He walked with his head down, He wore baggy pants and a black hoodie, his hair hanging disordered on his shoulders. And when he looked up with his pale skin, Another gasp filled the room. His eyes were just like Mr. Azon only... at one side was a flash burn, Definitely from the fire. It bemuse his face but strangely, I like it. It look good on him. Although that wouldn't be the best words to say to him.

"I call this project the naked truth." My eyes widened. The naked truth? He is a project? what for a sick person is she??

The boy Zuko, leaned at the teacher's desk with a dark grin on his face. It gave me the goosebumps. But I kept staring at him, studying his pose. his aura what screamed unhappiness. God I want to help him, he looks so sad. In the middle of Miss Bark (Yes her nick name.) explanation. I knew a little bit more about the misterious guy, He studied the girls one by one. And those who busted his stare begin to giggle or looking away with a blush. He then smirked at them. Sickening!

Yes this is a girl school, So boys we don't see often. Or at least I don't see them much. Of course there are the teachers and my dad. But those are the only ones! So is it crazy that I have a thiny crush on my teacher Art? Who unfortunatelly is absent.

But then I was the next one who he studied . But no way I let that happen. So instead of letting him notice me, I turn my back to him so I looked at the window. I know he knows what I did, And I could feel that his burning eyes bore holes in my back. I had almost screamed that he must look away. Fortunatelly another voice took away his attention from me.

"Zuko dear, you can change in the girls bathroom, Since that is the only bathroom there is in here." Miss Huffabee demanded the boy with a sweet and caring tone. It was almost scary for a women like her. But her face softened as he nodded at her and walked away. After he's gone she begin to look exactly like she did when Suki walked in the classroom. "Okay, Move people! Delay your easel to this point!" She pointed at the chair in the centre of the room.

I removed her easel to a point that I stood good. My face out off the sun and heat but still with a good look and a little bit shaddow on the chair. In full concentration I grinded my pencils and straighten the white paper. What I didn't know was that every girl's attention was now on the door. Gasping they looked over there. And me with my slow brain noticed it when I looked over at Asra, one of my closest friends. She was redder than a lighthouse and begin to giggle like an idiot. I frowned at her action, until I gazed at her stare. My mouth dropped open.

No way!

There stood Zuko. In a dressing-gown...

And in_ only_ a dressing-gown.

I think most of the girls had fainted if they were in my position. His legs were strong and a little bit hairy. He climbed up on the chair and actually took off his gown.

That was absolutely the fainting point. (And heck yes that my legs begun to shake.) I saw a couple of girls drooling. But not me, I stayed calm, and focus. He turned his head fully to me and begin to stand in my direction.

"Now will you look at me?" His first words!! And that is the sexiest voice I've ever heard! It's official, he's a god...

"Only because I have no other choice." I shot back. Hoping that my voice didn't quiver too much. He didn't noticed it though, because his face tightened. My turn to smirk.

"All right girls... You have 40 minutes left, and the next time, we go further." Huffabee smirked at all the girl's faces. "Start now!"

forty minutes, forty long minutes and I must look at his... Everything! I tried hard to outline him so good as possible. And he kept staring at me with that smirk.

_"Now will you look at me?"_

_"Now will you look at me?"_

It repeated like a good song you keep listening and listening again, but it never get bored.

"Talk." I suddenly demanded. I was in shock by my big mouth and Miss Bark looked up suprisingly from her magazine. Asra who stood next to me looked at me quickly before drawing him.

"What do you want to know?" He asked husky,but still stood there like a statue.

"Why are you a nude model for a creepy old lady?" Okay wrong words to say, but something in his eyes, made me not scared for the concequenses, Or even cared.

"Well, that woman over there, is my teacher Art on my school, And to not flunk this year I need extra credit, so that's why I'm here." He explained without switching posstion on the chair. I begin to smirk what turned in a giggle, further and further till I was rolling on the floor laughing. Now everybody looked at me like I was crazy! What I actually am, but this time I thought it was really funny.

He narrowed his eyes at. Begin to grin by himself, although he didn't know why I was laughing so hard. I wipped a tear from my eye as I sketched him again. "So you're showing your dick to these girls, who I think, never ever saw one in their whole life before, for extra credit. You know some people have names for boys like you." I regretted immediately when it popped out of my mouth, especially when I saw his face darken. Miss Bark begin to cough loud. And other girls begin to giggle.

"Well I'm sorry that not all of us have a rich daddy who can afford this expensive school." He snapped back, and that caused my mouth dropping, than closing again, and at the moment I want to talk back, He turned around so I faced his butt.

"Fucking bastard." I muttered under my breath as I ripped the paper from the easel. "You don't know how lucky you are, so you bail on others talking about rich snobby girls, but the truth is... You're jealous, And I don't blame you. After all I don't show myself in front of others so shameless." It made him to turn around again, his face became so pale that it was like he was a ghost. "Well at least I live a little, I can't say the same about you. You heartless little bitch." When the words left his mouth, I became so angry that I threw my pencil at him and he ducked away, Unfortunatelly for him, He felt off the chair. All the girls begin to gasp and scream, when he felt on the floor between all the easels and chairs. He moaned loud.

And all this time Miss Huffabee coughed. But now it's so scary that it's irritating me. "Stop coughing, you dog! It's not that you have a unhealable disease" I shouted at the old lady.

That was the end of my life.

Well, I didn't die but I had detention till I graduate, and my father was so angry because of the hospital bills. Yes Zuko felt on his you-know-what and must get a surgery. So my life was becoming a jail.

And all because that witch with her naked cat.

--

I was a little nervous when I knocked on the door at room 908. I hated to do this, No, I _couldn't_ do this. I don't want to face him because deep inside I felt guilt, and I was so embarressed that I couldn't hide it. So that's the reason why I am in the hospital.

Because I didn't smile anymore, and that come semi from the angry glares and ignoring from particular girls. The one I share Art class with. My family hated to see me in that condition. So At the end, I am the one who is going to apologize to the biggest ass in the world. I walked in the musty room with knot in my stomache, I felt so sick, But it was too late to back out. His look was already aimed at me.

"Hi." I whispered dryly, Not knowing which words to say. I barely know the dude.

"Hello." The boy in the bed in front of me replied hostile. My eyes begin to feel wet. Darn, you're not going to cry in front of that jerk!!

"How are you?" How more akward could it be?

"I will be lucky if I can bare kids." He answered. still with this distance in his eyes. "Oh." I said bluntly. I was making a fool of myself. Standing there not knowing what to do. I had no control. And people say that I am the controlfreak.

"Well, I was going to give you this flowers." I showed him the flowers who were in my hands. "_Was?"_ He asked with clenching teeth, I could feel his anger. And I had no idea to make this conversation better. So I replied cooly "You know what I mean." He blinked his eyes twice and then said bluntly. "No I don't."

I could feel my anger boil, It's impossible to apologize to him.

"Zuko, I'm sorry." I get straight to the deal, I wanted to get out off here so soon as possible.

"Apology accepted." He said simple, still with distance in his eyes but the face softened.

"Well than I am leaving now." I said in a hurry. And just on the moment I want to turn away from him and walk towards the door. he called me back. "Suki?" He knew my name!

"Yes?" I said suprisingly, semi hoping that he's going to apologize too.

"The flowers?" I looked at the flowers in my hand, and then back at his smirking face. I tightened the grip on the flowers, anger was written all over my face. So I let out a loud growl of frustration and threw him the flowers and then left the room with an angry face, before he could call me back.

Deep in thoughts I walked the halls of the hopsital. Thinking the nastiest things to make him suffer. "Stupid son of a..."

BUMP

I bumped into a man with a cap. He responded quickly, when he threw his arms around me, from falling on the floor. I looked thankfull into his face but the look turned into amaze. Friendly golden eyes, black hair, muscled arms and the perfect jawline... Mr Azon? The teacher look-a-like lifted me up and set my on the ground. "Watch out were you going champ, Or else you could hurt yourself." He said husky. This wasn't possible. I thought he was in London?

But before I could say something he was gone. Without turning around I walked towards the elevator. What a weird day!

But little did I know that he walked in room 908.

**A/N: Ooh weird ending huh? Well let you imagination work and define your own ending of this. And if there are any request... Let me know!! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Spit Contest

**A/N: Finally Grandpa has finished painting our living room. MAN! Oldie can sing! I laughed so hard,when he sang. And well, there are the internet cables and stuff. So There was no internet for me.. And well that sucks. But now that I am back I'm going to send lots and lots of stories/chapters. And really sorry for Long hold. My friends don't know that I write fanfiction (They even don't know what that is...) So I couldn't use their's computer. So this one is for Zutara babe. Ty for your review and request. I hope this satisfy you.**

--

Spit Contest.

2/3

--

Finally I am free out jail!! Whoohoo! After begging so many nights and paying a part of the bills, I can do and stand wherever I want! So to celebrate I bought myself some ice cream and enjoyed the sun in the park near the Ice cream car. But that's not the only thing I enjoy. Of course there are many sweaty jogging boys around here! And if I get lucky they show up without there shirts!

So what I'm a perv? Girl school remember?

Suddenly a sweaty cute guy stopped from running. He eyed me with those big eyes. They are like little jewels. Though, I saw him crossing this path twice or three times I had no clue that he was up to something... But I am blind to see if a boy is interested or not... And I give the blame it all to that fricking girl school.

"Like what you see?" He said smoothly with a sedusive smile. I tried to smile back behind my ice cream but it turned out that I still had some ice cream around my mouth. So I looked like a clown. (Not that I noticed it.) One of the reasons I had no clue from my pipo look was that it didn't scare him away. Better yet, He walked through the running crowd towards the bench were I was sitting on. Lazy but still so handsome he let himself fall besides me. With this cocky smirk he winked at me. And darn yes that I felt my cheeks redden.

"Well a little break can't hurt... But it will be nicer with some refreshing." I saw what he was trying to do! So I held my ice back. "Get your own ice, you are running here so walking to the car won't kill you!" I growled, but in my head I screamed. What was I doing? Scaring away a jock because of some ice cream?? But he did not go. Instead, he laughed.

Score!

But when his laugh became harder, it confused me. "Well I think you need to buy yourself a new one too!" He said through laughter. With a red face I eyed the place were I held my Ice cream..

Where did my ice cream go?

Well, clumsy is my second name I guess.

Because with a startled look I saw my ice cream squeezed into my white shirt. So what does a girl when something like that happen? Scream. "Awh man!" I mocked. This was the worst ice cream eating day ever. And totally when the cute jock made the rude comment that I must shove the ice cream in my mouth instead of into my bra. I stood up.

"Well nice to meet you...but it's time to go now." I mumbled. Luckily he doesn't know my name. And I don't even know his!

"Wait, sweety. You are not going anywhere, because you get a Ice cream from moi." He pointed at himself. But I shook my head. I need to get away from him. He just think I am weird... Did he just say sweety?

"No listen _honey_, I need some new clothes or else I will die from embarressment." I tried to walk away, but he hold my arm. "Don't die you are too beautiful to die yet." I rolled my eyes at his picking lines. But didn't move.

"You know what? Screw them, give me your ice cream!"

"What?" I asked confused. But soon after he took the ice, he creamed himself in before I could say "My ice cream."

"So now we're both dirty. You don't need a shirt, you need ice!" Wow, if that boy is going to become a salesman, I definitely buy something from him. Togheter we were walking in silence to the car, while people stared at us in a funny way.

"You again? What will it be sugar?" The man behind the car said dark. While looking at me from head to heels. The pervert was checking me out! That little...

"I like two Strawberry-Chippa-Do please. One for me and my _girlfriend._" The jock's words brought me back to reality. I looked at him in suprise But I didn't saw any sarcasm in his face. It was slightly red with a angry frown on his face. He mouthed the word girlfriend to him. The man muttered something but I did not care. He just called me girlfriend? Ohh stupid butterflies!

He dragged me out of the line to the bench where we met after paying. I hadn't noticed it, I was in a pink cloud while angels sung to me. But something isn't right...We are strangers for each other. Or maybe this time it's love at first sight.

"Hello??" He said while slunging the Strawberry-Chippa-Do for my eyes.

"You just call me your girlfriend.." I blurted out.

He became red. "Well, That man was checking you out, So I give him the warning to watch out. Stupid pervert. Even with the chocolat spot in your shirt, you get guys attention." I was a little upset after his explanation but I could understand.

What I didn't understand is why he's still flirting with me. If he doesn't want me?

"What is your name?" I asked casually. Not showing my sadness.

"Sokka yours?"

"Suki Nice to meet you." I said politily. Sokka, Kind of cool name.

"Sure."

So after our small talk, what happen to be talking for hours, about almost everything. I got to know Sokka better.

He has one sister Katara and lives with his father and grandma. What he calls Gran-Gran. He loves fishing and other sports. Is captain of the soccer team and coach sixth graders with swimming. Also he loves dogs, but unfortunatelly haven't one because Gran-Gran is allergic. It's a nice and intelligent guy with a weird sense of humor. But I could laugh...

"Ever drunk cactus juice from a real cactus? I did. And god my sister could not stop laughing after I turned normal. She was crying about giant mushrooms. So I was gone crazy without realizing it." I laughed at his story. Until my cell phone rang. Looking at the time I screamed. "Oh god! It's late.. Too late. I had to come home five hours ago." I freaked out, while looking who was calling me... Great dad!

There goes my freedom.

"Suki.." I answered the call. But immediately held the cell far from my ears. Sokka bit his lip while he heard the angry dad who was exploding.

"Where are you? I am worrying sick bla bla bla... You could have been kidnapped or mudered! I trusted you, giving you invincibility to stand on your own. The only thing you had to do was come home around six. It's now eleven O' clock!" And so it goes on and on. "If you get home young lady..." He warned and then cut the line. I scowled at my green cell phone in my hand.

"So I don't see you soon right?" Sokka asked insecure

"Don't count on it." I grunted. Before gazing the stars. I heard him scrape his throat.

"Here you have my number, when you get out again, let me know kay?" He said while tossing me a paper. I saw it was a visite card for Hany's shop.I frowned Hany... I knew that somewhere from "Wait your sister is Katara Hany?" I looked up but saw that he was gone.

Great. Let's get back hell.

--

When I put the key in the door to unlock it. I was prepared for the worst. But all I saw was a dark and silent room. So I waited for a light to go on. But it never came. Suspicious, I closed the door behind me and yes... The light went on.

But who sat there wasn't my dad, or my nanny (yes I have a nanny) or the maids. It was Mr. Azon.

"How..." I gasped.

"Hello Suki." He welcomed warmful.

"What..." I stumbled again, of course not forgetting my crush. I blushed. Am I dreaming or stood there my Art teacher who supposed to be in London? "I heard you almost castrated one of Miss Bark's models." He laughed friendly.I could not believe it! He called her Miss Bark.

"How..." Okay now it's going to be irritating. But my mouth won't shut. "London?" I get out frustrated.

"Oh right!" He stood up. "You want to know why your boring teacher is doing here in your house around a quarter for twelve." I nodded. not knowing what else to do.

"It's about your mom."

"So let me get this straight." Suki frowned after Mr. Azon told his story. "You and mom had a love affair, but after my dad found out you and mom went off to London. There you lived wild and free.. But when there a fire came my mom died because she was saving the _dog?_She hated dogs!"

"I guess I had changed her." He said. He tried to touch my arm but I didn't let him. "You sick bastard. You stole mom away! Dad said she was going to grandma for a while because she was ill!" Tears blinstered in my eyes. "Of course it makes sense... I never knew that my grandma was alive because she didn't know about my excistense. So I could not call her if mom was all right! She just left me?!"

"Well.. She had a hard time, She was trying to call you.."

"But she didn't" I cut him off rude. He shook his head. "No she did. She sended you letters, birthday gifts, invitings for come over. She did everything to contact you." I became angry again. I never had gifts from her or cards or anything! "No, you must have been mistaken." I acknowledged defensivily. His sigh was for giving up. "Well, I am here. But I came here to ask you a favor." He said avoiding the earlier argument. I clenched my teeth hard. Who the hell does he thinks he is huh? Coming to my house and talking about my mom in that way! She had a lover! My stupid crush! This is so unfair.

Although I felt my knees became weak by just looking at him. Part of me hated that look in his eyes. The golden eyes. That glanced at me like it had X-ray vision. But then something popped up into my mind.

"Wait... Miss Bark said that you were visiting your sister who died in a fire, was that... mom?" I had remembered it vaguely about what she was saying. I had detention for not paying attention to that. But now, It's clear in my head.

"That's exactly why I am here. I wanted to go to London but then guilt shot into me. And got a hunch, with some help from a viberating cell phone. I spoke Miss Bark that day. About you and what you did to poor Zuko." My face harden by the name. I had almost forgot about him. The jerk.

"No, what _he_ did to _me_.." I corrected him bitterly. He smiled slightly. "Look Zuko isn't such a bad guy. He's really nice but doesn't show it. And I understand because of the place he lives." I looked at him in curiousity. "How do you know Zuko?"

"He's my god son. His dad and I were once college buddies. But everything changed when he made a girl pregnant. He wanted to run away or kill the girl. He was acting crazy!" I gasped in horror. "He left eventually but not without asking me if I watched over his son. He didn't know that he left the girl heartbroken. She broke down. Sleeping with every guy she got the chance with, drinking, became pregnant again but most of all, neglecting his son. It was so sad Suki, His sweet angel face turned dark. And When he was thirthteen, he had to come with his mother to her 'job' But the man was a mad man. He was trying to murder him and his mother. The woman tried everything to protect his son. The only night she had actually stood up for her son. With a burner he tried to burn her. But she was smart to duck away and he felt into a curtain. The fabric flamed fire with the man in it. She could hear him scream and tried to run away but not without Zuko. Zuko sat in the closet hiding himself. When she tried to get him out of there the man rolled himself dry and chased after the mother... With a gun."

I felt tears stream out of my eyes. Of course he's my enemy but this faith deserves no one. Not even him

"The woman unlocked the door and caught his son's arm, but didn't saw the bullet coming." I closed my eyes. trying hard not to picture it. "Zuko saw it all happen, he had her in his arms when she died. The man smirked widely and locked the door." He paused. Tears appeard in his eyes and I held my teachers hand.

"Where had the bullet hit her?" I asked shakingly. "Somewhere in her stomache. But she was strong she was a fighter... So she wrapped herself around her son, saying it will be all right and stuff. Zuko was tired and under the blood. But held himself close to her. She smiled that smile of hers and there they sat togheter. Waited for the death to pick them up." He sighed.

"And.." Suki asked curious.

"Her body had protected him from death. She burned death. And he had only a scar. It's a miracle." Mr. Azon ended his story, and all this time I held his hand. When I noticed I turned red and let him go.

"So, why are you here again?" I dried my eyes with my hand.

"Do you want to come to your mom funeral in London with me?'

Mr. Azon left when my dad came downstairs. He had eavesdropped the conversation with tears in his eyes. Togheter we cried. I had agreed to go with him to London but not now. I couldn't handle it to see my mother's death body in a wooden chest. My dad goes to London to see his ex-wife.

For a moment I thought that dad had beaten Mr. Azon up for showing his face in our house. Which he didn't. They had talked for hours and togheter they came to the conclusion to see my mother's testement in London, without killing each Mr. Azon left with my dad. I wanted to ask him for the letters and presents what my mom had 'sended' But I hadn't the chance.

That was 3 days ago and now I woke up alone again. Waken up by maid three thousand.

"You need to go to school dear."

"Yes Rosie I'm going."

"It's Annabel."

I rolled my eyes and muttered sorry. Before tieing my hair in a tail. I was already late but I did not care. Until my phone rang.

"Zup?" I answered the phone cooly, although I had no idea who that could be.

"Hé." The voice said.

"Who's this?" I became impatient while shoving an apple in my backpack.

"Zuko." I stopped with what I was doing, so did my heart.

"What!" I snapped angryly.

"I don't do anything yet, and you're already screaming!" I couldn't see him but I knew he was smirking. The stupid grin on his face! Oh.. He's lucky he's calling! Wait.. He's calling... ME! "How do you get my number?" I said terrified. It wasn't a stalker right?

"I got my connections." Immediately I thought about his god father, and the story he told about Zuko. I wanted to say something, something nice but nothing came out of my mouth, so I went silent.

"Suki? I was kidding."

"Whatever." And then I hung up. And not wanting to speak to him more, I shut down my phone. Stupid Zuko, why does he has to bother me? Of course, the painting accident. Next time I shut my mouth and never talk to the models again. I sighed, while stepping into the bus. It wasn't the regular school busses, They were shiny black with two levels. The carpet was soft material and the benches were leather sofa's with an own table in the middle. Under the table sat a small mini bar, with soda and apples. for kids who hadn't the chance to breakfast or extremely hungry. I had both problems.

So I tried to pass the students through the bus to one of the sofa's next to the window and smacked the bar door open, with a screaming stomache I looked around quickly for something eatable. Mm, that chocolate looked delicious! Too bad I didn't eat that, because someone snapped it away from me.

"Someone is hungry.." Someone said. And I knew that voice, the motherly and oh so perfect voice. She chewed on _my_ bar, with those blue eyes. Yes, the beautiful:

Katara Hany

"Oh do you want this? Sorry I had no breakfast this morning, and I had such a hunger." She said sarcastic.

"What do you want, Hany." I growled, while snatching some nuts out from the bar. "I come here to warn you.." I rolled my eyes. "If you want to date my brother then you must say goodbye to Zuko." I raised an eyebrow. Dating her brother? saying goodbye to Zuko? What the hell was she talking about? She must had read the confusion in my face. "My brother sees something in you, and for the record I don't like it one bit, But he's my brother and I don't control his life." I was still confused.

"But if you want to date my brother, then you cannot talk to Zuko darling." She whispered now.

"Zuko Darling?" I sneered back. She narrowed her eyes before turning her back at me. "He I am not finished!" I complained.

"Well I am." Katara said stubborn, "But let me make this clear. If you break my brothers heart I get you back so hard that you want to tranfser to another country. And if you speak to Zuko once more again, I break your neck." She stated. I sat there, the eternal ride thinking about Katara's warning. Was she so jealous that I got more attention from "Zuko Darling" then her? Well that is pathetic! And on the moment I want to share a piece of my mind to the girl the bus stopped.

We arrived at the school.

--

The whole school day was a dread, nothing special happened. Until Art. Zuko was already in the classroom so was Miss Hany. She gave me that look to watch my back. I stuck my tongue out for respond and sat on my seat. I had noticed that Zuko was looking at me the whole time, I knew it.

"Zup." He said in his hoarse kind of breath taking tone. I kept on ignoring him.

'Go away, go away, go away!' I wished furious.

"Suki?" He called softly. "What.." But he get cut off by a sound of a closing door. Miss Bark stood there impatient. She had a harsh look on her face and her hair came from everywere. She looked really tired. You could tell from the bags under her eyes.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." She said so politely as she could. It was more a grunt.

"Zup." Zuko and I said at the same time. Our eyes connected for one second but I broke it rudely. She looked at us in this funny way. "Okay children let's go painting." We all looked at Zuko for taking off his gown, but he didn't. "My young men is on holiday." He said with a playing smile. I smirked.

"Too bad." I heard someone from the back of the class. With following some giggles. I rolled my eyes.

"Well Zuko, you can watch with the girl from your choice for painting." Miss Bark ignored the giggles. I knew that he would choose me, I knew it. I kind of liked the thought of me and him painting togheter but sadly he didn't choose me. Because someone stood in his way. "You want to work with me?" The sweet and gentle gesture from the first girl who was in the line. And the winner is: Miss Know-It-All. Katara looked at him with those blue eyes, that you just couldn't say no. And he didn't. "Sure." He mumbled, and I could hear all the girls whine.

I laughed.

Our assignment was about to draw something you like a lot. And before I knew it I begun to draw. Concentrated, I draw a head, With an other pencil I sketchted the headlines. Two eyes were staring back at me. Pure with passion and fury. I liked it. Soon I was busy with the nose, without looking away from my easel. I heard thing of course. Like Katara's giggling and Miss Bark's approval or huffs.

I felt that it grew hot in here. And soon sweat was dripping bihind my back. But I kept going on with my sweaty fingers.

I won't be van Gogh or Picasso, but it's looking damn fine. I blew away a stroke hair or gave out a sigh. But I was finished.

And what I saw was _horrifying._

First I saw was the burning eye...

_Fuck._

cold sweat broke down my face. I tried to rip the piece of paper off, but I was caught. And by no one else then Miss Huffabee. She looked at me with an expression I had no clue of. Her bewildered eyes scanned my drawing, and a finger tapped under her chin.

"Wonderful, and painful at the same time." She whispered to me. "Hand it over Suki, I won't let it show to the rest but this is... This is art!" For the first time I knew I won respect.

"Thank you?" I replied. Even though I made an _object d'art. _I hated what I drew. ZUKO? from all persons I have know I draw Zuko. That's strange.

Because I don't like Zuko at all.

I eyed the girls in the class, if someone was watching me. One was.. The one I drew.

When the bell rang I was relieved. This was my last period and now I was free to go. I got up as soon as I heard the noise and sped my walk. I had no clue that Miss Huffabee was calling me back, or that fellow students were watching me. I did not care. I wanted to go away from it all because of one person.

"SUKI!" I heard from behind. And I knew who that was. So what did I do.. I ran. Out of the school.

"Suki, why are you avoiding me?" Zuko asked, while spreading his arms so it came out louder. But I didn't turn around I kept running. Reminding what Katara had said. "Are you still mad at me?" He sneered, but kept chasing after me, When does this boy quit? I sped my walk into a run, But sooner or later he would caught with me eventually. So I stopped.

"WHAT!" I screamed irritated to him.

"What's up with you? You are ignoring me for some reason.. Why?" He asked.

"Because.." What was there to say? I ignore you because I met this wonderful guy with an evil sister, She is obsessed with you and jealous because you give me more attention then her?

"See, you don't even know why you are avoiding me?" He said but it sounded like a question.

"Shut up. You think you're so tough right? With your dark past and your burned face!"

"Dark past?" He sneered, stepping closer to the pavements, So I stepped back.

"Yeah, I know more about you then you can imagine! I know about your dad, your mom, Even your dog was mentioned." I stepped another step from him. And I knew I had him. Or at least... "Mentioned? You spoke Pete.." Zuko voice went silent

"Pete?" Who the hell is Pete? "Mr. Azon." I nodded slowly. His name is Pete Azon?? He grinned, and I smiled back looking dreamingly in his pure eyes. But caught myself with what I was doing, so I backed away. What leaded me to stand on the middle of the road. I snapped at him. "Yes I talked to him, and it's a real gentlemen, not like his godson!"

"Suki.." He said with a warning tone in his voice.

"Do not Suki me!" I demanded.

"Suki..." He repeated again, but now hoarse.

"Why don't you understand that I..." But I get cut off by a loud noise peeping motor tyre, when I turned around, white light flashed for my eyes. This was it. "God?" I asked inaudible. A dark shadow came between me and my light, and strong arms tangled their way around my stomache and pulled me away. The light turned into the normal collors of the sky and I could fell something prickly under my skin I touched the grass were I was lying on. I blinked once. Then two golden widened and shocked eyes stared at me. I growled.

"Bastard, You broke the connection with God!" I whined. Still I knew exactly who I was looking at, perfect jawline, golden eyes, hanging black hair. Zuko Fricking Azon. If that is his real name.. But then another miracle happened.

From everything he did. Smirk or grin... I heard him laugh.

"He smiley, Would you stop laughing and help me up!" I demanded. But still suprised that he really laughed. ".Sorry." He apologized between hiccups. But then laughed harder then before, And somehow I began to laugh too.

"Are you all right?" The driver came to me. Asking concerned. "Yeah I am cool, but If I were you, I would get the hell out of here before I sew." I winked at him before getting up. Zuko's laughter died into heavily breathing. "Why are you still standing here? You heard the woman! Get lost." He snapped dangerous. And the men did what him was told. I gave him another stare and he looked back. And in one second I fell real connection, and that made me want to giggle.

"Where are we?" I tried to hold myself. But little giggles came out off my mouth.

"In the park." He answered simple, and I looked around myself it was true, I was lying on the grass cute sweaty jocks ran. Like Sokka. I shot up from that thought. "I gotta go." my tongue felt from the sentence in a hurry and So did I. I could see his face fell "Oh yeah, the avoiding thing."

"Please." I begged him. But he won't let go so easily. He grabbed my hand and leaded me to the bench. "Look, I am now your stalker so live with it." I grinned. "Okay stalker, I have a suggestion." I said.

"Spit it out."

"Okay, let see... If, you can spit all the way to the can, you can stalk me, If you can't then no more Suki time for you mister." I suggested with a childish tone.

"Deal, ONLY."

I had a bad feeling when he started with Only.

"Here we go." I sighed

"You must do it too."

"WHAT?" I screamed. "No gross!"

"You were the one who had suggest it!" He said defensively.

"Yeah but this is a guy thing, girls don't spit, not in public though."

"Then you are wrong... I have seen.."

But before he could finish his sentence or the arguement, I aimed my bestest shot to the can and threw all my spit to it. "Is that all you can, I can do better!" He cried.

"Urghh PRSHT" his spit came further then mine, but hadn't hit the can. "Ha it didn't hit the can!" I smirked.

"But it came further then you!"

"Out Off Three!"

Really, you don't mess with me, If you dare me, I am doing it big, If I must compete with someone I do the best I could to win. So there we were doing the grossest thing I have ever done. And I don't even know if grossest is a word. But that's it.

Spit contests are the grossest!

Unfortunatelly our contest didn't last long, But it ended with it's embarressed moment. We had a tie, and still the control freak I am, wanted to make the big finish, The can was not the deal anymore, we were over that, no now where the rocks behind the can the I stood up, and collect all the spit in my body.. I did it gross but I didn't care. My killer look was aimed at a stone and I was going to hit him. I pulled back, while I heard Zuko awes. And I shot the best that I could... It hurted in my throat. But that I didn't feel because I had hit it! Victerious I jumped up and down! I hit it! I hit it! WHOOHOO I am the best! I am the..." While I was busy with my happy dance, Someone coughed from behind. And yes I was busy with my happy dance when I faced _him._

OH MY !*&&#^ &&#^#*

Thousand of words raced through my head while my head became so red from embarressment. I hadn't felt so humilinated since the day I pulled Ice cream on my shirt. But right in front of me stood, Sokka Hany, Speechless with his mouth dropped open, and next to him was a baby blue cell phone, and the owner of it was the meanest bitch in the whole universe.

"Zup!" I chirped desperate.

"Oh Suki, I have you this time!" Katara smiled evil while walking away with her swaying hips. Ordinary tramp. I scowled.

Sokka sighed. while looking from me to Zuko. "What are you doing Suki? I tried to call you several times, but you never called back." My mouth dropped open. What on earth is happening? Why does everyone have my number without me knowing! "I am hanging out with a good friend." I said chilly. His face fell. "You call him a friend? The skunk bag." He growled. Zuko on the other hand glared harsh to the jock, while nudging his knockles. "What's up home school?" He grinned his famous grin.

"How do you know each other?" I asked.

"Let say Jocks and Emo's don't go well togheter." Sokka growled. and then looking at me again. "I thought you were different, but it turns out your just as pathetic then _Burn_ over here." That was it. Zuko's fist punched his enemy face to pulp. "You want to say that again, huh?" His face was red of anger, and his eyes were darker. I had never seen him like this.I stopped him. "Let him go!" I whined.

The fight stopped. And Sokka got up nervily. "I want a new sweater, girl." He demanded, while holding his nose, it was bleeding pretty hard. Zuko took a step to him, but Sokka already dissapeard.

"What the heck was that about!" I yelped angrily at Zuko. The hottie was gone, I blew my only chance with him, and now his sister is up to something.

"Nothing." Zuko growled. This kid was impossible!

"URGH! Stupid..." I burst out irritated. "You're so..." But I stopped. He looked up to me with those puppy eyes, and then stood up. A feet taller then me, he let his hands touch my skin. I became pale. What was he doing. "So.." I stuttered. But he still touched my face. "So..." I closed my eyes. I thought, no I _hoped _that he would kiss me, Sadly he didn't.

"You've got some spit on your chin." He whispered to me, and my eyes shot open. "Oh my.." I gasped while clean my chin with my jackett. He laughed. "I see you later Suki." He waved I noticed.

"Wait!" I called after him. When he turned around suprised I gave him my cheekishly smile. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life." I replied. He smiled a real smile and then dissapeard. I looked after him for a second. He isn't that bad. I touched my skin were he touched. it was like I was on fire

I told you that Clumsy is my second name. Mad in love with my enemy is my third.

**A/N: Well this was a really long one was it.. Well I am planning to make this one a triology, because well. I WANT A KISS. Sorry that Katara is a Bitch, but heck, I liked it. Okay that's a lie, I didn't like it at all. I wrote that part in a hurry, because I ran out of ideas. Well what ya think? Review and Keep sending request ( Thanks Zutara babe)**


End file.
